1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique where cuts referred to as “sipes” are formed on a tread rubber of the pneumatic tire so that wet performance of the pneumatic tire is enhanced due to an edge effect and a water removing effect of the sipes.
In general, a pneumatic tire is mounted on a vehicle with a camber angle by which the pneumatic tire is inclined toward a vehicle inner side in a direction from a lower side to an upper side and hence, a large load is applied to a vehicle inner side of a tread rubber at the time of performing braking. When sipes are formed on the tread rubber, rigidity of a land portion is lowered and hence, the land portion largely falls in a vehicle inner side region whereby a non-uniform wear where the vehicle inner side region is worn more than a vehicle outer side region is liable to occur.
On the other hand, in JP-A-2013-79015 and JP-A-2013-79017, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire which includes stereoscopic sipes as sipes formed in a tread rubber. The stereoscopic sipe has a sipe wall surface of a shape bent in a sipe width direction as viewed in cross section of the tread rubber perpendicular to a sipe length direction. The stereoscopic sipes can increase rigidity of the tread rubber while ensuring an edge effect and a water removing effect.